In the related art, to miniaturize imaging devices and improve aperture ratios of pixels, imaging devices configured by stacking semiconductor chips in which pixels are disposed and semiconductor chips on which peripheral circuits are mounted are used. For example, an imaging device configured by stacking a first semiconductor chip on which pixels are disposed in a 2-dimensional lattice shape and which outputs an analog image signal and a second semiconductor chip which processes the output analog image signal has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the technology of the related art, analog digital converters are disposed in a 2-dimensional lattice shape on the second semiconductor chip and an analog image signal output from the first semiconductor chip is directly input to the analog digital converters of the second semiconductor chip.